Jim
by Blinsi
Summary: Le chemin qui mena James Moriarty à Sherlock Holmes à travers les yeux de Sam, la seule personne qui connaisse vraiment "Jim".
1. Première rencontre

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord, je m'excuse si vous tombez sur des fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai pas de beta et ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort.  
Ensuite, cette histoire est mon point de vue sur le personnage de Moriarty. D'autres chapitres vont venir, ceci n'est que le début de son histoire. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir et m'aidera à améliorer mon écriture. Merci d'avance! :)

**Disclaimer:** James Moriarty et Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et la série Sherlock appartient à la BBC (au passage, qui d'autre trouve qu'Andrew Scott a rendu ce cher Jim incroyablement sexy?), rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1- Première rencontre**

**J**'avais treize ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Lui en avait douze. Nous étions dans la même classe, mais il avait un an d'avance. Il était vraiment brillant. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il était nouveau au collège, venait d'emménager dans notre petite ville paumée entre la campagne irlandaise et la mer Celtique et n'y connaissait que ses parents. Bien sur, par souci d'intégration dans la masse, je prenais part aux humiliations que l'on faisait toujours subir aux nouveaux. Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de regarder ses agresseurs avec mépris et dédain m'interessait au plus haut point.  
C'est alors que j'ai changé de camp et que j'ai choisi de l'aider, créant ainsi ce que nous appellerions plus tard entre nous notre "alliance indestructible", lui et moi contre le reste du monde. Au début je lui apportais mon aide sans jamais vraiment lui parler. Je savais juste qu'il s'appelait James Moriarty, Jim comme il m'avait dit de l'appeler, ce à quoi je lui avais rétorqué que si je l'appelais Jim, il devrait m'appeler Sam. Ce n'était pas mon vrai nom, mais tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, allez savoir pourquoi.

**I**l y avait comme un accord tacite entre lui et moi. Je lui passais un mouchoir quand il saignait, j'essayais de récupérer ses affaires quand on les lui volait, mais jamais nous ne nous voyions en dehors des cours.

**E**t puis un jour il m'a attendu à la sortie du bahut, un peu plus loin pour ne pas être repéré. On est rentré côte à côte, en silence. Le jour suivant, il a recommencé, et puis le jour d'après, et celui encore d'après, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une habitude aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. On marchait jusqu'à la mer, et on restait assis là des heures au bord de la falaise, les pieds et le regard dans le vide.

**L**a première fois qu'il a dit quelque chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était un jour de pluie. Je me souviens qu'il pleuvait parce que je me suis toujours demandé si c'était la pluie ou des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues ce jour-là. Après tout, il n'avait que douze ans. Mais ses mots eux n'étaient certainement pas ceux d'un enfant de douze ans. Ils se sont gravés en moi, comme si j'avais senti tout le poids de ce qu'il disait s'abattre sur moi. Assis au bord de cette falaise, tourné vers moi, sans me regarder mais en fixant le gris du ciel, il a dit: "Un jour, j'aurais le monde entre mes mains. Et ils danseront tous pour moi, comme de stupides petites marionnettes. Ils auront peur... oh oui ils auront peur. Pas de répit pour les gens ordinaires. Que c'est ennuyeux d'avoir peur, n'est-ce pas?".  
Et sans attendre ma réponse, il s'est levé, et il est parti. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, cette silhouette frêle qui serrait les poings sous la pluie. Je l'entend encore aujourd'hui, cette sentence qu'il avait fait tomber sur sa propre vie, avec toutes les intonations de sa voix, toute cette violence contenue; et son regard, des yeux pourtant si doux, je les voie encore illuminé de cette lueur que j'aurais voulu ne pas voir. J'ai ressenti quelque chose alors, mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était de l'admiration ou de la terreur.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Vous avez aimé? Vous en voulez plus? Vous voulez connaître le développement de la relation Sam/Jim? (oui l'auteur a besoin du soutient de ses pairs pour publier d'avantage ;) ) Alors RDV au prochain chapitre, pour ceux que ça intéresse, et pour les autres, et ben... venez quand même! Et n'oubliez pas: une petite review sera forcément appréciée :)


	2. Première vengeance

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici la suite des aventures de Jim et Sam. Désolée si j'ai été un peu longue pour mettre ce chapitre. Carl Powers sera mentionné dans ce chapitre (impatients, n'est-ce pas? :P). Je travaille sur le chapitre 3 en ce moment, j'essaierai de le mettre rapidement, enfin, si ça vous intéresse! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2- Première vengeance**

**E**t ça a continué ainsi, jusqu'à la fin du collège. Puis le lycée est arrivé, nous avons été séparés, dans deux classes différentes, et nous nous sentions pendant les heures de cours comme les deux moitiés d'un tout à la dérive sur un océan de solitude. Tout le reste du temps nous le passions ensemble: les déjeuners, les intercours, les récrés, et même quand la journée scolaire était finie, nous étions encore ensemble. En effet, Jim et moi avions pris l'habitude de dormir l'un chez l'autre, lui plus souvent chez moi que l'inverse d'ailleurs, à tel point que j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille.

**I**l y avait une bonne raison à sa présence quasiment permanente chez moi: sa mère s'était remariée l'année précédente avec un "pantin sans envergure seulement bon à violenter les autres pour se sentir puissant" comme disait Jim. Son père était parti quand il avait 13 ans avec une "croqueuse de diamants qui n'avait même pas la décence d'être intelligente", toujours selon ce cher Jimmy. Il n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça, il trouvait que ça le diminuait, lui donnait un air enfantin, et d'ailleurs, s'il m'avait dit de l'appeler Jim, c'était pas pour que je lui choisisse un surnom par moi-même!

**N**ous avions 16 et 15 ans maintenant, et nous étions réellement inséparables, tellement inséparables que les rumeurs les plus folles courées sur nous: pour ceux qui ne nous connaissaient pas, nous étions des jumeaux, ou alors il était mon petit frère pour ceux qui se rendaient compte que Jim avait un an de moins, ou bien encore des cousins. Mais pour ceux qui nous connaissaient depuis longtemps, il était avéré que nous nous aimions. Cette idée nous faisait doucement rigoler, et nous réalisions ainsi que notre relation dépassée largement le niveau intellectuel de ces gorilles. Nous n'étions pas amoureux, nous ne nous sentions pas comme dans une fratrie, c'était bien plus que ça: lui et moi, c'était à la vie à la mort, j'aurais tué pour lui, il aurait tué pour moi.

**T**out du moins c'est ce que nous nous murmurions le soir dans le noir, moi pour me rassurer sur notre duo, lui pour se rassurer sur lui-même. Il était mon héros, mon modèle et mon Dieu à la fois, quand j'étais son bras droit, sa seule source d'inspiration, la seule personne qu'il considérait comme potentiellement à son niveau. Et puis un jour il a vraiment tué pour moi. Au fond, cela n'a pas été surprise, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, et même si à son sujet, je ne savais toujours pas si je l'admirais ou si je le craignais, j'aurais senti une grande déception s'il ne l'avait pas fait, comme s'il me prouvait par là que je n'avais pas mis ma confiance et mon amitié dans une enveloppe charnelle vide et un regard sans rien derrière.

**C**'est donc pour moi qu'il a commis son premier meurtre, et la victime en a été Carl Powers. En 3ème, Carl nous frappait de manière assez régulière, Jim et moi, et nous avions développé des trésors d'ingéniosités (enfin surtout Jim) pour cacher les bleus à mes parents. Les parents de Jim s'en foutaient eux. Avec le recul, je pense que c'était sa manière bien à lui de nous dire qu'il aurait voulu qu'on l'intègre. Malheureusement pour Carl, c'était "Sam et Jim puis le reste du monde" comme disait ma mère. Un jour, c'était un jeudi -je m'en rappelle parce qu'on sortait toujours plus tôt le jeudi et que nous restions allongé au bord de notre falaise avant de rentrer à la maison et j'aimais particulièrement ces après-midis où nous avions le temps de ne rien faire- nous étions allongés dans l'herbe, à nous inventer des voyages que nous n'avions jamais fait et des rencontres que nous n'avions jamais vécu, lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Jim dans mon oreille: "Il paiera, tu sais? Carl. Un jour, il paiera, Sam. Et pour chaque bleu qu'il t'a fait, je lui prendrais un an de sa vie. Tu verras."

**F**aut croire qu'il avait du m'en faire beaucoup, des bleus, pour mourir à tout juste 17 ans. Jim ne m'a jamais dit comment il avait fait. Je savais que c'était lui, même s'il ne me l'a jamais explicitement avoué, et que la police ne l'a jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné. J'ai essayé de lui poser la question quelques années plus tard, mais il m'a regardé de ce regard si profond qui m'intimait le silence sans que le moindre son n'est besoin de quitter sa bouche. Nous n'avons jamais plus reparlé de Carl. La culpabilité, je sais bien que ni lui ni moi ne l'avons jamais ressenti.

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur**: Alors, vous avez aimé? Des remarques, des reproches, des louanges à me faire? Dans ce cas, dirigez vous sans plus tarder vers le bouton "Review", sinon merci quand même de m'avoir lu :)


	3. Première séparation

**JIM**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà, le chapitre 3 tant attendu (ou pas...)! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, sinon on se retrouve vite en panne d'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il est possible qu'un détective hautain aux yeux bleus face son apparition... Je tenais également à remercier la personne qui suit mon histoire, et celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragé à poursuivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre3- Première séparation**

**E**t puis un jour, le lycée s'est fini, et nous avons été définitivement séparés. Moi, j'ai poursuivi mes études à Cardiff, lui est parti vagabonder sur les routes d'Europe. Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher ou pour le persuader de poursuivre ses études, et je n'allais sûrement le faire moi-même: je le connaissais trop bien pour vouloir le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Cela fut notre première séparation en huit ans, et ce fut un des moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas le joindre quand je le voulais, vu que je ne savais jamais où il allait. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me contacter. Et pourtant, comme j'aurais voulu entendre sa voix, son timbre bas et doux, avec ses intonations résonants d'intelligences et d'une légère pointe de folie parfois.

** C**e qui me manquait le plus, c'était nos longues discussions le soir, et me réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins, son pied dans ma figure, ou mon coude dans ses côtes, ou tout autre position fort inconfortable quand on dort à deux dans un lit une place, et sa sempiternelle grimace quand l'horrible bruit du réveil le coupait dans ses rêves de gloire et de vengeance. Maintenant, ma chambre de bonne sous les toits me paraissait immense comparée à mon ancienne maison, à cause du vide de son absence. Parfois, je croyais entendre ses pas dans l'escalier, son rire dans la rue, ou même sa respiration la nuit. C'est comme si une partie de lui vivait en moi maintenant que nous étions séparés. Et quelque part, cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, puisque nous étions depuis huit ans comme les deux moitiés d'un tout. Chacun de ses appels étaient comme une bouffée d'air après une longue séance d'apnée. Et pourtant, il ne me racontait quasiment jamais rien. Il m'écoutait attentivement, je l'entendais grogner légèrement quand je lui racontais mes difficultés avec tel ou tel personne, il riait de mes mésaventures que tout étudiant connaît un jour, mais de ses journées, je n'entendais jamais parler. C'est tout juste s'il me disait où il était. Par contre, nous raccrochions toujours en nous faisant le décompte des mois, puis des semaines qui nous restaient à être séparés. Il avait prévu de partir un an, puis de venir avec moi à Cardiff et d'y trouver un travail. Un an s'est passé. Il n'est pas revenu.

**A** partir de là il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. L'inquiétude me rongeait la première année, mêlée à de la tristesse, puis la seconde année elles se sont estompées pour faire place à une colère dévastatrice. Il avait abandonné notre navire, cela m'apparaissait clairement maintenant. Au cours de cette année-là, j'ai quitté Cardiff pour m'installer à Londres. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Jim. J'avais trouvé une place dans une fac là-bas (j'étudiais la microbiologie), et c'est alors que je l'ai rencontré. Mon premier amour.

**C**a s'est passé dans une soirée étudiante où j'essayais de ne surtout pas me faire remarquer. Il s'est approché de moi, un grand jeune homme brun à la peau pale, puis s'est adossé nonchalamment à côté de moi contre le mur et m'a dit "Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous remarque, pourquoi être venu?". Je l'ai alors regardé, la surprise qu'il soit tombé si juste et l'horreur de retrouver dans sa voix des intonations de Jim se mêlant dans mes yeux, si bien qu'il a ajouté "Je vous rappelle quelqu'un n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un que vous avez perdu, mais dont vous espérez toujours le retour, même si vous prétendez que non". Et après une courte pause il a ajouté en me tendant la main "Mon nom est Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes".

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteur:** Alors? Qui trouve que Jim est un salop d'avoir abandonné Sam? Qui le défend bec et ongles et lui trouve des excuses? Qui veut savoir comment la relation Sherlock/Sam va évoluer? Qui veut voir le retour de Jim, ou pas d'ailleurs? Qui trouve que l'auteur pose trop de questions et à envi de la passer par la fenêtre (internet)? [et qui veut se cotiser pour lui acheter "Faire des blagues drôles- Pour les nuls"?] Laisser moi une review pour me faire savoir tout ça! :)


End file.
